


daring to hope (when all is lost)

by FyreLily



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i just really want the angst okay, intended to be romantic bc MARTIAL ARCS CANON BABEY but feel free to read as platonic, lol this is short, poor jaune he blames himself, written before v8 c4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily
Summary: Oscar is gone, and to Jaune, this feels all too familiar. Ren can feel it too.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	daring to hope (when all is lost)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! this one is pretty short, because it's just a quick thing that i wanted to get down. I can't wait for c4,,, the angst,,,, aaaaa it's gonna be awesome!! i basically just wrote down this fic and published it, so it's probably not great. anyway, enjoy!!

Oscar has lovely eyes. 

Recently, Jaune has made a habit of trying to observe things about Oscar. He wants to learn more about him, to know him better  ~~ to make sure he isn’t Oz ~~ . Oscar is just a little kid. He never asked for this, never wanted to join them. He’s younger than Jaune was when Beacon fell. 

So, therefore, Jaune had decided that the least he can do for the kid is watch him, notice things about him, make sure that he's doing okay. He’s noticed how Oscar moves to help whenever he can, how he fidgets when he doesn’t have anything to do. Or how he literally can’t cook, but is excellent at baking. 

Or how Oscar always wakes up at the crack of dawn, and is asleep by 9 o’ clock. Or how for some reason, Oscar is an absolute clean freak (which doesn’t really make sense to Jaune, considering that Oscar used to be a farmhand). Oscar’s afraid of fire, too.

That one… makes more sense to Jaune. 

Now Jaune is looking into Oscar’s hazel eyes, eyes that wear a look of fear far too well, eyes that are now filling with relief and hope. Jaune is hurtling through the air, his arm reached out towards the boy. This is his last chance, the last chance he has to save Oscar. Yang won’t be able to throw him this far again, she won’t be able to reach the Grimm that Oscar has been snatched up by.

Jaune stretches his arm, ready to grab Oscar’s wrist and pull him to safety. 

Oscar’s own hand is reaching for Jaune’s, shaking as the Grimm flaps up and down, the terror in his eyes fading away. 

The Grimm snaps Oscar around, whipping him away from Jaune as the blond boy falls to the ground. Jaune watches in horror as Oscar is knocked unconscious again and carried away. He lands messily, ignoring the pain in his legs as he chases after the Grimm that is soaring higher and higher. 

It’s fading.

The Grimm is fading out of sight, and it has Oscar.

_ The Grimm has Oscar. _

Jaune failed. He had a chance to save Oscar, to save his little brother, his  _ teammate,  _ and he failed. He collapses to the ground, falling to his knees, staring at his breath in the freezing air. 

_ It’s just like Pyrr- _

“Jaune!” 

Jaune numbly feels Ren dropping down next to Jaune, panting. 

“Jaune? Jaune, please. We have to… we have to…”

Jaune turns to him. “We have to what? Oscar’s gone. I had the chance, and I…. I failed.” Before he realizes it, he’s crying. The tears freeze against his cheeks, but he doesn’t stop. He can’t. Oscar is  _ gone.  _

Suddenly, Jaune feels warmer. He blinks. Ren, quiet, stoic Ren, has wrapped his arms around Jaune, holding him closely. They sob together, the noise filling the silent cold of the tundra. 

Jaune buries his face in Ren’s shoulder. “This feels… this feels like Beacon again,” he whispers. 

Ren hugs him tighter. “It’s not going to be like Beacon. It’s not. Because this time we’re getting him back, okay? We’re getting him back.” 

“Ren….” Jaune says hoarsely. “What if we don’t? What if we can’t get him back? This is my fault. I could’ve saved him. I could’ve been faster or stronger or… or better. Ren, what if we can’t get him back? What if we-”

Jaune’s voice dies out as Ren squeezes him again. “We’re not going to lose him. Not like we lost Pyrrha. Things will be different this time. We can save him.”   
  


Jaune chokes back his sobs. 

And for a moment, he dares to hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is always appreciated, and [you can find me on twitter @ sapphicscarlett](https://twitter.com/sapphicscarlett) or my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sapphicscarlett)


End file.
